The Knowitall, the Crazy Girl, and the Ipad
by Zan4000
Summary: One day at Playa-de-losers, all the losers get presents from home. Once Noah got his present Izzy took it and is making him play some games and having fun... at least, Izzy's version of fun anyway. T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first story so please just tell me how much it sucks or how awesome it is.**

**And I Do Not Own Anything**

'Noah's POV'

Another day another headache. At least I still have a few books left. Four to be precise. Twenty of them gone from the challenges, two from people annoying me until I gave them the book, don't ask, and the rest gone from the most annoying hyperactive person here. Izzy. I swear if I end up with no books left I think I might go mad.

Just then the devil himself, Chris, comes over to all of us. With several different sized boxes. "Attention ex-campers! Since your all already lost we decided to give you any gifts that your families from home so you wouldn't have competed for nothing." Yeah, that's why. He probably just gave them to us so we wouldn't sue him for keeping us here and not letting us see our families. Not like I really care. My idiotic siblings would probably just tease me about everything that has happened, my mom would probably just make sure if I'm okay, and my dad would just scold me for not even trying the dodgeball challenge.

So one by one everyone got there gifts from home. I was the last one to get mine and I only got one thing, which was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. Yeah it was my birthday so what? I never get anything good anyway. I get a few books that aren't that good, some board games, and when they say board there not kidding, and some other random things I don't care about. I take it back to my chair and open it. But before I even have a chance to see what it is Izzy yells at the top of her lungs "Happy Birthday!" I literally think my eardrums shattered. I turn to her, and talk with sarcasm leaking out of my mouth. "Glad you used your quiet voice. And by the way, my birthday was several days ago. "Oh well," she says still loud and happy despite my attitude "better late than never. So what'd you get?"

As much as I want her to just go away, my curiousness was bigger. I tore open the wrapping paper to find an Ipad case with a note tapped to the side. I quickly opened and read it, not letting Izzy see because its annoying enough with her here. It basically said that they already set it up and gave me an app where you can buy a book and its right there to read. You have to buy each book, but they actually planned ahead and put in all of my favorite books. Finally a present I appreciate. "An Ipad!? Lucky! Does it have Fruit Ninja?!" Of course she would want to use an Ipad for something like that. "No, no it doesn't have 'Fruit Ninja' on it." And that's where everything went wrong. She snatched the Ipad out of my hand and made a run for it.

"Izzy, get back here with my Ipad!" I run after her. That was the first present I actually cared about and it got stolen from me in less than five minutes. As I chase her I realize something. I'm doing all this exercise for an Ipad. I guess I really want it back that much. I can already tell this is going to be a long day.

**Well what do you think? This is my first story and it will have more chapters. Review to make it come faster.**


	2. Angry Noahs

**Hey everyone. Even though the next chapter is already up it doesn't mean I'll be putting a new one everyday. I'll try but either writer block will win the war, or something is going to keep me from making a new chapter.**

**Fact of the day: I don't own Izzy, Noah, Total Drama, or any Ipad apps that are mentioned.**

**'Izzy's POV'**

I can't believe it! An Ipad that can do so many things and he only uses it to read! Whats worse is that there's not much I can do to annoy him with it. Sure I can steal it from him *she turns around and sure enough he's not even close enough to see.* without a problem, but he'll get it back eventually. This thing is fire and water proof with the cover on it so I can't destroy it.

I run around and eventually stop, bored. Then I get an idea. I buy and download a few games on his Ipad, the password wasn't that hard it was "birthday". Wow, Noah's parents aren't as smart as him. Crap I just thought that didn't I? Oh no, now you mind readers know! I'd say go away but it gets lonely in here. "What about us?" E-Scope, Explosivo, and Brainzilla all say at the same time. Well theres you guys, but still. Anyway, on to those games! First is Fruit Ninja, even Noah can't resist Fruit Ninja. Then I put Angry Birds in there, than Pandora and a few other things. Then right as I'm about to install another fun thing its snatched out of my hand. I look up and see its Noah.

"Finally... I found you... and my Ipad." Wow, he's exhausted. "Now leave me alone and just let me enjoy my day?"

"Um... nope. You need help."

"I need need help? No, you need help. You steal my Ipad just because I don't have any games on it!" Well for a really smart guy he just doesn't get it does he?

"Thats just it. Your boring! I need to make you way more fun. To start you will use every app on that thing."

He sighs. "If I do all these 'fun' things, will you leave me alone?" Noah, looks unhappy, but I know that's going to go away. "Yep." I show my huge smile like a boss! Didn't see that one comin' did ya? "Fine, I'll do it. At least I get a chance to read the stories on here." Noah perks up for once in his life, but I shake my head."NO! The other apps, not that one" He sighs and goes back to his lounge chair, with me following him. I pull up my own lounge chair and sit close to him. He checks his brand new apps, thanks to me, and sighs again.

"Why did you put all these on here? That's 30 dollars down the drain." He choses Angry birds first and starts playing. About five minutes in he gets stuck on one. I almost want to yell the answer to him ITS SO SIMPLE! He tries about 2 more minutes then moans, mad he cna't beat the level, but keeps trying. Then I smiled. "I knew it!" He flies out of his seat and looks at me, very angry. "What are you talking about?" I smile and help him back into his chair. "You like Angry Birds!" By now a few people are looking over, probably wishing they can be playing right now. "Yeah, I play a game because you wanted me to. So what?" I roll my eyes like Noah does, just for the heck of it. "Sure you are." He sighs and goes back to the menu, I know this is going to be fun.

**Well there it is, the next chapter. I know I didn't do a good job playing as Izzy, but that's the help I need. Review and help this poor newbish writer to do better. Next chapter is Noah's POV. Also put in what apps you want me to have Noah play, so far I only got three.**


	3. Pandora's Party

**Chapter three up now. Bad news is I probably won't be able to put any chapters next week. I can only put chapters every other week and even then I have to come up with the story. Either way let the chapter BEGIN!**

**'Noah's POV'**

Okay I gotta admit, the Angry birds app was a little addicting. It takes a some strategy so I guess its okay. Either way, I want to read the stories I have on here so let's get the rest over with.

"Okay, what else do I have to play?" I look around and see something that's not a game, Pandora. I've used it before so I know that it's not entirely horrible. I open it and Izzy has a huge smile on her face. Now I'm scared.

"I have an idea!" Someone save me. "Lets have a dance party!" That's when the two kissing addicts come over.

"Wait, did you two say dance party? Sweet! We've been waiting for the perfect time to have a huge party here!" I want to get them to go away, but Izzy speaks up first.

"Yay, party! Everyone, Noah and Geoff are going to throw a dance party!" Everyone that's outside with all four of us look over, with a surprised look on their faces. There was a moment of silence because apparently its just that shocking. Geoff broke the silence.

"Dudes, we might never get this chance again! Let's party!" Everyone shrugs and gets up. One or two of them go to get anyone that's inside to bring them out. Once most of everyone is outside Izzy snatched the Ipad from me and turned on some 'catchy' music. Most of the people start dancing and then little by little everyone starts joining in, even Eva.

After a little while I still don't dance, not really wanting to. "Noah, come on dude you're not going to dance at your own party?" Geoff and a few others walk over. "Cause if not then your going to have to face the party law."

It's probably just some 'law' that Geoff made up just to make it more enjoyable for everyone else. "And what is this party law?" Him, DJ, and Duncan all lift me up off the chair and carry me towards the pool.

"We throw you in the pool over and over until you start dancing!" Geoff said as Duncan and DJ laughed.

"What!?" Great, not only am I being forced to play all these apps Izzy downloaded, but now I have to either dance or get drenched over and over. "Fine! Just let me go!" They start laughing and try to get away.

"Whatever you say." They all threw me in the pool anyway and it was freezing cold! They all laugh and I got out. "Go on nerd, dance." I hate Duncan. So after I get a towel I dry off as much as I can and go over and start dancing. My clothes are still soaking wet and I feel like a fool. Finally after everyone stops dancing they keep my Ipad on Pandora as I get new clothes on. Then once I get back in my chair and hope that Izzy will just leave me alone from here on out, but sure enough she comes over and sure enough its time for another app.

**Well there it is. Probably the longest one yet even though I wrote this one in a hurry. Also try to suggest more apps, I'm open to suggestons. Anyway, next chapter will be up in 8 or 9 days. See you all then**.


	4. Noah's Planters vs Izzy's Brainchompers

**Hey guys! Glad to see everyone waited patiently! *several lamps gets thrown at him* Really?! Lamps?! Anyway, I'm back and will be putting chapters up this week. Like I said I can only put chapters in on everyother week, and not everyday cause it take a while to come up with ideas and write them. Okay, lets get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything total drama related or any of the apps.**

**'Izzy's POV'**

That was so much fun! Reminds me of when I crashed a party so I could hide from the RCMP! The people at the party didn't even care and just kept partying. Oh well, now onto the next app!

"So what app do you want to do next?!" I can't wait to see whats next.

"Izzy, I'm right here, stop yelling at me!" I knew he was right there, but I just need to know! "Anyway, I guess I'll try this one next." He clicks on the Plants vs. Zombies and i grin even more. I love that game! Not as much as Fruit Ninja, but still.

"Yeah, zombies!" Noah looks at me, confused. "What? Zombies are awesome!"

"Aren't I supposed to be playing as the plants though?" Wait! He knows how to play this game?!

"Wait?! You know how to play this game?!" Thats just what I was thinking!

"No, but since when are you the zombie's in the game?" Well... so much for him knowing a game.

I frown and scoot my chair close so I can prove him wrong. "You don't think Zombie's can be played as huh? Well mister Noah-it-all, what do you think of this?" I click on the multiplayer button and I prove Noah wrong. Hah, take that really smart guy!

He looks at it and sighs, making me smile even more. "Fine, you made your point. So do you want to play?"

I grin evily "Your on. I'm gonna eat that big brain of yours!" He starts looking at me, scared, and I start laughing evily, making him even more scared. Ha, he thinks I mean literally!

"Yeah... lets just play the game." We start plying an he puts a few sunflowers down and some pea shooters. Boring! I get a screendoor zombie and those pea shooters don't stand a chance! But he gets a magnet plant and my zombie dies for the second time in his life. "Stupid magnet plant!" I put a few bucket zombies down and then a footall zombie for the heck of it. "Yeah beat that, your brain is mine!"

Noah frowns and puts down a few melon-pualts "Not if your zombies become my fertalizer first." Thats when he catches on and the fun of scaring him goes away. Great. Oh well, at least I'm going to beat him at this game.

After a while I take out 3 of his lawnmowers, but hes taken out a three of my targets. Then I get a realy good idea. "How about we make this interesting?" Noah pauses the game and looks at me.

"What do you mean, interesting? Were playing a game where were having a war of zombies and plants." I just grin my wild and crazy grin and continue. "Well if I win you have to spend the whole day with me. If you win you can go back to your lame reading app." He thinks about it and smiles. "Your on"

After playing for a whole 20 minutes its still tied. He has one mower left so I almost have a clear shot, but I only have one target left. We keep playing. He puts cherry bombs around any football players or disco zombies. Thats just a cheap move! So after 5 more minutes we keep playing and I can't make anymore zombies because I don't have enough power stuff. "No!"

Noah hits the target a few times and wins. "Yes. I win Izzy. So if you'll be kind enough to get out of the way so I can enjoy my gift." I start laughing and he looks at me. "Izzy, I won. No please go away so I can read in peace."

"Nope! Just because you won doesn't mean I have to leave. We agreed that for me to leave you have to play all tthe games. Your not even close!" Haha, loophole! He didn't see that coming did he?

He groans and looks at me. "Why do you insist on me playing all these games?" "Because, you need to learn how to be more fun. This is going to help you." He sighs and looks for something else to play. I can feel it slowly working.

**Well there it is. Probably the longest chapter there is out of them all. Also I'd like to thank Haley the taco for helping me find a new app for them to play. Keep the suggestions coming. I'm writing them all down and so far I got like 7 more. Also tell me how you think the stories going. Honest reviews help me write better stories. Plus... What was that? *turns around and sees a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies* Oh that thing? Lame! *throws a squash at it, killing it immeadiatly* Anyway, see you next chapter**


	5. Crazycraft

**Thanks for all the app suggestions guys. Of course for the chapter to be good I have to try the apps myself so I'm not buturing them. So that's why it took me so long, sorry**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Total Drama, Ipad, or any of the apps.**

**'Noah's POV'**

Why does Izzy annoy me of all people? There has to be some sort of reason right? Of course not, Izzy is insane she doesn't have a reason for anything. Oh well as soon as I finish all these apps I can finally go back to reading in peace by myself. So lets see what else there is. Walking Dead? No, not another zombie game, last time I ended up making a bet that just wasted my time. Lets see, did those already. Theres something called Fruit Ninja and Izzy seems to want to do that one most of all. Well if she's going to annoy me then lets annoy her.

He puts his finger over it like he's about to select it, then after a few seconds takes it back and shakes his head. "Oh that's just mean," Izzy pouts and looks at Noah. "just play it, it's really fun!" So is shattering my ear drums apparently.

"Well you said I had to play every app on here. You didn't say I had to play them in the order you wanted." I know I got her because she pouts even more and sits back like some baby.

"Fine. So what will you play Noah?" Wow, she's actually mad at me because I play a prank on her. Oh how the tables have turned.

I look at the apps a little more and see something called Minecraft. Sounds good enough. I open it and right away there's the title with something I'd imagine Izzy would say. "Why is it saying Peter Griffin?" In a moving yellow font there it is, right next to the title. But why?

"They put that there to make me normal. Stupid Notch!" (just to say Notch is awesome in my eyes I mean no disrespect to him, now on with the story!)

"Notch?" This whole game sounds like something Izzy or someone like her would make.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Noah, Noah, Noah, you have a lot to learn about the world of Minecraft." Her face grows a huge grin and its now time to call the SWAT team. "I have an idea! Stay right there!" She runs off and I'm just sitting there confused. After a few seconds she rides back in one of Chef's Go karts with an IPad with Chris's face on it. She rides over and I get the felling I should run.

"Hope on Noah!" I start backing up, but she throws me on behind her and she rides away, Chef and Chris chasing us.

After a whole 5 minutes of driving she stops and grins like a psychopath. "Okay, now we can both play Minecraft. Chris had an IPad so now I can play." I can't believe it, all that for an IPad? What is this world coming to?

I open my mouth but just shake my head no and close it. "I'm not even going to ask why you thought any of that was a good idea."

"Good, now lets play! I call Steve!" Nope, not even going to ask. "Okay. I'll take whoever else there is." She gets on and rips the Chris sticker off the back of the IPad. At least she's doing a few sane things. As soon as we get on we end up in a block world and she starts explaining 20 things a minute that make no sense. Honestly, it's a game made up of blocks, how difficult can it be?

1 HOUR LATER

"Okay, I can't take it anymore!" Yes, I Noah, am losing it because of an annoying video game. "There are zombies and spiders coming out of nowhere at night trying to kill me, the skeletons have bows and arrows and keep shooting me, I keep getting blown up by four-legged green hissing things, I'm getting pushed off cliffs by pigs, sheep, and cows, and to top it off, you keep killing me with a wooden sword! How is this game even remotely fun to anyone!" Izzy just laughs like the crazy person she is while I walking around some cave that has lava all over it. Then I see some stone block with blue in it. If it kills me I'm going to lose it. "Now what is that?"

Izzy looks at my IPad and looks surprised. "Wow, you found diamonds! Those are one of the best things in the game! Make a sword out of it!" I take the diamonds and for once something goes right for me. I make a sword and in two hits kill a zombie. then I hit a creeper and before it explodes kill it as well. "Okay, this is actually easy now."

"Finally I can take it off easy!" That didn't help anything because right when that happened Creepers spawned all around me and killed me, taking my sword away.

I groan and turn the game off. "Can we play something else? Anything that doesn't have zombies or something that will kill me perhaps?"

"Yep, and I have just the idea!" Why does she keep tormenting me? There has to be some reason, right? Am I that fun to annoy? Do people just do this kinda thing to me because I deserve it in their eyes? Could it be that she... no that probably isn't. Lets just see if I can get through the rest of the day without going crazy like her.

**Well there it is folks. It's actually coincidence that this chapter had more zombies, but hey, zombies are awesome! Anyway, hope everyone liked this chapter. Please give me some more app ideas to use. Especially now since Izzy has an IPad to use, but for how long? Find out in the next chapter along with some other questions! Now I leave you with an exclamation mark party!**


	6. Omish Mode Activate!

**Hey guys... It's been a while huh? Sorry I haven't been putting a new chapter up, it's just that the more I get into the story, the more I think I'm messing up. I promise all you guys that are still reading this story that unless I say I'm stopping it permentantly I'm still going to make a new chapter. Well lets start up the chapter, but instead... well, guess you'll just have to read to find out.**

**Also in this chapter I'd like to point out again that this takes place during TDRotI, but it takes place a day before Cam and Lightning end it.**

**Disclaimer: Me = NOT an owner of TDI, any apps in the story, or any famous phrases within story.**

**/**

**Izzy's POV**

Mwahahahahahaha! This is so much FUN! Noah's actually starting to see things my way! All I have to do is play a few more apps with him, maybe drop some hints, eat a marshmallow, and he will finally be mine! EEEE!... Woah, I sound just like Sierra!

Anyway's, time to play another app. Hmm... Nope, Chuck Testa!... Nah, not yet... Oh, I know this one!

As she was about to press another app, a surge went through the whole island, and both of there iPads shut down, along with any cameras Chris was using around Playa de losers, and even the ATV they rode away on turned off. Then when I looked up the sun was missing! I looked at Noah and he's just sitting there, not even carrying the sun left without saying goodbye!... Now I sound like Lindsay! Where am I anyway!? Either way, I have to find out why Noah doesn't even care that the sun got turned off. "Noah! Did you turn off the sun?!"

Noah looked at me like she was crazy... er then usual. "No, but with all the apps you've been making me play, its almost 8 o'clock."

"8?! Wow, they were right, time does go by when your being killed by blocky monsters."

Noah shook his head. Darn, its fun when he asks what I meant by my awesome catchphrases that I've never said before.

Noah then looks around then stands up. "We'll I guess we better get back to Playa de Losers. No doubt Chris is gonna want to torture us by complaining about how he won't get any camera time because of this or something."

I just nod, not knowing what he said other then we have to go back. But we can't yet! Now that the iPads are gone I have no way to get close to Noah! I gotta think of some way to fix this, but how... I got it! I stop Noah and turn him towards me "Noah wait!" After I get his attention he starts rubbing his ears. "Izzy, stop taking speaking lessons from toddlers." Silly Noah, my tutors a little girl not a toddler. "Follow me, I know a shortcut!" I take his hand and take off, making sure to go in a different direction from the resort. If I'm going to get him to come to like me, then I need him alone and away from everyone else.

/

**Noah's POV**

So here I am being pulled away from the resort, by none other then the star mental patient of the year, Izzy. Great. At least two good things are coming from this. The complaining and, most likly, arguing of the fellow losers about how there's no power. How did that even happen anyway?

***Begin Flashback***

**About twenty minutes ago where B was working on the generator to the resort, which had been on the verge of breaking down, and Scott moving towards B. B frowned when he saw him coming and shook his head, knowing what Scott wanted. He wanted him to try and fix him up or something. **

**Not getting any help from B, Scott got mad and tried to ram B into the circuit board he'd been working on, but B somehow got out of the way in time and Scott rammed into it, electrocuting himself and somehow sending an EMP wave across the island, turning everything electric off. People that were seriously injured and needed medical stuff with them, Alejandro, Scott and Ezekiel, were all lucky that none of there equipment took electricity to keep them alive so they were okay.**

**When B got Scott back on his wheels he glared at him. Scott tried to wheel away or something, but the lights and wheels stopped working because of the EMP. Making it easy for B to bring Scott up here to answer why the electricity's off.**

***End Flashback***

**Back to Noah's POV**

You know what, I don't think I want to know. It still doesn't answer where Izzy's taking me to. Maybe to try and make me as crazy as her, to sacrifice me to something she made up, maybe to... You know what, I don't think I want to think of what reason she has for taking me deeper into the woods. We could be here a while if we tried to think of everything she might try to do.

Soon enough she finishes dragging me to wherever she's taking me and covers my eyes with her hands. Really? What is this, a five year olds birthday party? When she finally let me see we were on a hill, that was able to look over the whole resort. There was a single tree and it shaded the whole hill. Looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie... Wait. Whats going... uh oh... Well I guess this explains literally everything, but... why? I think I know what your all thinking? Shes probably the only girl that will ever feel this way about me what are you waiting for? Wel... I really have no idea, but I don't know what to say.

**/**

**Cliffhanger! I know this was long over do and it probably wasn't worth the wait. Tell me what you guys think in a review. Was it good, bad, what. The more reviews the sooner I'll finish this story. I promise this time. Also, I'm thinking of doing One-Shot stories that take place after this. Tell me what you think of that to if you can. Look forward to all your reviews.**


End file.
